The Wall
by Aimless Logic
Summary: Y un día una enorme muralla los separó. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por la persona más importante del mundo para ti? —Dime, ¿qué pasaría si gritaras su nombre? —Se acercó lentamente a Syaoran y le susurró al oído—: ¿Qué apuestas, la muralla se derrumbaría


**Disclaimer**: No, yo no inventé a los personajes de CCSakurita. De eso se encargaron las encantadoras (y traumantes) CLAMP. Yo sólo los uso con motivos francamente absurdos, como pasar el tiempo o hacer cualquier cosa menos estudiar. Ah, sí; pero la trama y manera en que se desenvuelve esta historia está sacado directamente de mia cabeza ;)

**Summary**:_Y un día una enorme muralla los separó._ ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por la persona más importante del mundo para ti?

_ —Dime, ¿qué pasaría si gritaras su nombre? —_Se acercó lentamente a Syaoran y le susurró al oíd_o—: ¿Qué apuestas, la muralla se derrumbaría?_

_

* * *

  
_

**The Wall**

**[Song-fic]**

_Y un día una enorme muralla los separó_

_-_

_--_

**T**odos miraron, abrumados, hacia el alto muro que había sido erigido. Hombres y mujeres se agrupaban en pequeños grupos observando la larga estructura que parecía no tener fin, mientras comentaban lo repentino del asunto con los ojos un tanto desorbitados. Todavía eran las primeras horas de la mañana.

—¿Qué es esto? —gruñó un anciano vestido de obrero—. ¡A nosotros se nos paga por hora y ya he perdido una!

Algunos se giraron hacia él e incluso intentaron explicarle, pero no pudieron. Ni ellos mismos lo sabían. De todas formas, la mayoría le ignoró, estaban pendientes de la muralla con horribles alambres de púas. Varios recorrían unos cuantos metros intentando encontrar una puerta, pero volvían al rato, agitados y con una pequeña chispa de desesperación en sus rostros.

—Vamos, calma, calma —dijo una mujer, sonriendo a penas—; de seguro ya nos van a mostrar una entrada, sólo hay que esperar un poco.

Pero pasaron siete horas y nadie apareció para mostrarles una.

La gente se había apiñado aún más a medida que el tiempo pasaba y ahora era inevitable que la mayoría dejaran traslucir su desconcierto y la creciente preocupación sin disimulos. Y es que si bien esa era una ciudad hecha y derecha, muchas personas trabajaban en la otra ciudad, la que el muro justamente ahora les impedía acceder.

No obstante, también había una pequeña cantidad de personas que trabajaban en aquella ciudad de noche y que a esa hora volvían a sus hogares. Personas como Syaoran, quien recién a medio día estaba saliendo de la fábrica, lugar donde trabajaba desde hacía dos años.

Al principio, y aunque no lo pensaba muy a menudo, creyó ver el cielo más claro que de costumbre. Incluso juró ver a una nube sonreírle y se sintió más vivo que nunca. Pero el sentimiento de bienestar duró poco. Muy poco, realmente.

—¿Y qué pasa ahora? —se preguntó en un susurro, mientras se detenía frente a la multitud agrupada tras una inmensa muralla de color rojo que, no le cabía duda, no estaba allí el día anterior.

Curiosamente, alguien lo escuchó.

—Nadie lo sabe. La muralla apareció hoy y nadie ha dicho nada —habló un joven, poniéndose a su lado. Tenía un aspecto pulcro, con facciones que denotaban un trato amable y su sonrisa aún más agradable—. ¿Vas a trabajar? —preguntó.

Syaoran frunció ambas cejas mientras estudiaba al joven quien, supuso, rondaba posiblemente los veinte años, tres más que él mismo. Era un poco más alto que Syaoran, su cabello era de un poco común tono plomizo y sus ojos… ¿verdes? ¿Miel?

—No —respondió Syaoran escuetamente y dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia el muro.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el joven—. ¿Entonces?

Entonces nada, quiso responder Syaoran pero un murmullo general se extendió por toda la multitud y en un instante todos se callaron. El silencio fue tan sepulcral que Syaoran se preguntó, un poco sardónico, qué pasaría si él se largara a reír en ese momento.

—¡Atención! —Una voz con un tono nasal se hizo escuchar—. Habitantes de ciudad Sin Nombre, me temo que hemos sido divididos.

Un murmullo de sincero asombro se hizo sentir en la multitud. Syaoran no pudo evitar asombrarse también, pero por la evidente ignorancia del asunto. ¿Nadie sabía acaso que estaban siendo divididos, separados y peor aún, aislados?

—Y me temo también que nadie va a venir a quitar este muro. Será mejor que vuelvan a sus hogares y esperen. Todo saldrá bien —concluyó la voz que ahora tenía timbre masculino.

—¿Pero qué pasará con nuestros trabajos? —preguntó alguien.

—¡Y nuestras familias! —exclamó otro.

—Eso, mis amigos, no lo sé —respondió la voz.

Y antes de que alguien más pudiera preguntar algo, se escuchó el motor de un auto partir a toda velocidad. La multitud volvió a quedar en un silencio sepulcral. Dos o tres intentaron iniciar alguna conversación medio trivial pero no pudieron. El extraño sabor que se les estaba haciendo a la boca era demasiado amargo como para ignorarlo.

Tal vez por eso todos se quedaron mirando el alto muro, como si éste fuera transparente o sólo una ilusión; como si en realidad estuvieran viendo un camino más allá, un camino que toda la vida habían recorrido y que cada vez se hacía más largo. Un poquito (más) inexistente.

* * *

**15 de Diciembre, al otro lado del muro**

_Volveré para Navidad._

_No te preocupes, todo está bien. Pasa que tenemos una jornada extremadamente larga de trabajo y creo que será mejor quedarme a dormir en la fábrica._

_Cuídate y no te levantes de la cama._

_Syaoran._

_Well, you know that I heart everything about you_  
_And that's why it's quite hard to get through this alone_

Sakura Kinomoto inspiró profundamente, sintiendo un alivio enorme al leer las letras irregulares y toscas de Syaoran. Él debía haber regresado hacía un mes pero nunca más tuvo noticias de él.

—¿Qué te dice? —preguntó Touya, su hermano mayor. Él estaba de pie y cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos.

Sakura le sonrió con ternura y levantó la carta.

—Que no ha podido venir por trabajo, de seguro en la fábrica los están explotando. —Sus pálidas facciones se endurecieron por un momento—. Pero pronto terminará su periodo y podrá volver a estudiar —añadió sonriendo nuevamente.

Touya no pareció mover ningún músculo cuando habló:

—¿Dice algo más?

—Volverá para navidad. Touya, debemos hacer una cena especial, hace tanto tiempo que… —La frase quedó interrumpida la atacó un fuerte acceso de tos.

Su hermano se acercó en dos pasos a su cama, donde estaba sentada, e hizo un ademán para tocarle la espalda pero Sakura se lo impidió apoyando su mano derecha sobre su pecho, al tiempo que con la otra se tapaba la boca. Sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para volver a la normalidad.

—Duerme —le ordenó Touya cuando ella ya se hubo calmado. Hizo que se acostara y la cubrió con las mantas.

—Estoy bien, en serio —murmuró Sakura cuando su hermano acarició fugazmente su frente.

—De todas formas, descansa.

Y Sakura no se sintió con fuerzas como para protestar.

_No sé cuándo echarán abajo el muro. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si esta carta te llegará. Pero si la estuvieras leyendo, sólo te informo que estoy en casa de un conocido tuyo._

_No sabemos qué pasa. Nadie lo sabe. Y espero que Sakura aún no se haya enterado. Pero sólo sé que por todos los medios, estaré allá en diez días más. Aunque el mundo se desplome._

_Va adjunta una carta para ella si es que todavía no sabe nada del asunto._

_Espero escribir pronto y tener el dinero suficiente para poder sobornar a los militares y a los otros más para poder enviar correspondencia. Ya sabes que está prohibido todo tipo de comunicación así que no intentes escribirme._

_Cuídala. Mucho.  
_

_Y gracias._

_Syaoran._

Touya leyó una vez más la carta antes de doblarla y lanzarla al basurero.

—Como si ese no fuera mi deber —masculló.

* * *

**17 de Diciembre, en el lado-Infierno del muro**

_You're the only one I can talk to about it_

Sintió una pena tan grande que su pecho pareció fragmentarse en mil pedazos. Cada día la extrañaba más, y dolía. Muchísimo.

—¿Syaoran? —Preguntó Yukito, que ahora se asomaba detrás del árbol, donde Syaoran estaba apoyado.

El aludido lo miró de reojo un instante antes de volver a concentrarse en el cielo estrellado. La noche siempre había tenido algo sublime para Syaronan. Y es que el cielo jamás era tan hermoso como lo era de noche. Ahí se mostraba misterioso, alucinante, con millones de secretos para contar; había algo cómplice en sus estrellas y luna, que esa noche brillaban con una intensidad tan magnífica que él sentía deseos de gritarle lo bella que estaba.

Sin embargo, esa noche era diferente. A pesar de toda esa luz, estaba más oscuro que nunca. Porque estaba solo y no la tenía a ella para calmar ese doloroso sentimiento de abandono, de separación.

_In my darkest night I will be on my own_

—¿Syaoran? —volvió a preguntar amablemente Yukito.

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces para dejar ir el recuerdo y concentrarse en el recién llegado.

—¿Desde cuándo los conoces? —preguntó entonces.

—¿A quienes?

—A la familia Kinomoto —respondió Syaoran.

—Ah —murmuró Yukito, con una media sonrisa recortada por la oscuridad.

Syaoran lo miró seriamente un momento interminable y entonces, como si una verdad se abriera de par en par, lo supo.

—No fue casualidad que me encontraras el día del muro.

—Chico listo —rió Yukito.

—¿Por qué me ayudas entonces?

—Porque ese día estabas destrozado. —Syaoran abrió los ojos, con cierta sorpresa. Yukito volvió a sonreír y avanzó un paso delante de él, observando abstraídamente el cielo oscuro, como si él también le estuviera contando sus propias tristezas a la noche. —No había que ser un genio. Llevas su nombre tatuado en los ojos.

Syaoran se lo quedó mirando de perfil. Yukito, aún con esa apariencia inocente, era capaz de ver mucho más allá que una persona ordinaria.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta. La primera —dijo Syaoran, cruzándose de brazos mientras apoyaba nuevamente su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y miraba al suelo.

—Porque no hay mucho que contar. Simplemente vecinos, hace años —respondió suavemente Yukito—. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Desde cuándo has estado con ellos?

—Desde siempre —murmuró Syaoran.

—Por favor.

—Para mí lo es.

Yukito se giró hacia él, con una expresión súbitamente seria.

—Pero sólo los conoces hace tres años —le dijo.

—La vida se puede resumir en una eternidad y dos segundos de vida bastan para ello. La vida, y esta gran silla llamada mundo, no se van a detener.

—Así que no me lo vas a decir —suspiró Yukito al cabo de un rato—. Está bien Syaoran, pero tendrás que decírmelo en algún momento.

Syaoran lo miró sin expresión al preguntar:

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Para que logres a derribar el muro —respondió y apuntó, en medio de la oscuridad, directamente a la enorme muralla roja que se levantaba a unos pocos kilómetros de ahí—. No eres el único que tiene algo valioso al otro lado.

De noche, el muro era alumbrado cuan largo y ancho era, resplandecía incluso más que el cielo; surgía como si fuera las puertas enormes de Hades, sólo que sin cerradura. Tal vez porque de ese lado estaba el infierno y les anunciaba a todos que ya no había salida.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo ayuda? —Preguntó un poco incrédulo. Yukito suspiró.

—Tu salida.

—Pero está vigilada por militares.

—Lo haremos de todas formas.

_These walls that we climb are hard to recognize_

—¿Cómo?

Yukito sonrió de una forma extraña.

—Dime, ¿qué pasaría si gritaras su nombre? —Se acercó lentamente a Syaoran y le susurró al oído—: ¿Qué apuestas, la muralla se derrumbaría?

_They fall when I say your name_

_

* * *

  
_

**Al otro lado del muro**

—¿Ha escrito? —fue la primera cosa que preguntó Sakura a su hermano, cuando este le fue a dejar el desayuno.

Touya soslayó su mirada y se concentró en prepararle un pan. Ella lo detuvo atrapando su brazo.

—Touya. —La mirada de Sakura se tornó suplicante, con ese anhelo insoportable que había estado destilando por los poros hacía más de un mes.

—No —respondió él, ecuánime.

—¿Y ha llamado?

—No —repitió. Y odió el dolor que vio en el rostro de su hermana.

—¿Crees que volverá para navidad? —Touya continuó haciéndole el pan sin abrir la boca. Sakura prosiguió—: ¿Crees que yo estaré aquí cuando él vuelva?

Tal vez no, resonó en el aire.

Pero nadie dijo nada.

* * *

**Cuatro días después**

_Here we go_  
_Fast and slow_  
_On the big chair_

El rumor se había expandido rápidamente por toda la ciudad, sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Se estaban preparando para Sakura, el proyecto que echaría abajo el gran Muro.

—¿Novedades? —preguntó Syaoran. El joven que acababa de entrar tragó saliva audiblemente hasta que un hilo de voz salió de su garganta.

—Nos han descubierto.

A Syaoran no le pareció extraño. Toda la ciudad estaba enterada de ello.

—¿Y? —preguntó a cambio.

—Nos van a estar esperando —respondió el joven.

Sangre, pensó Syaoran.

—¿Lo haremos de todos modos? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Esperanza a gritos, decían los ojos del muchacho.

—Sí —dijo Syaoran, impasible.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —susurró el joven, conmovido—. Les avisaré a los demás. —Y salió corriendo.

Syaoran se quedó mirando tranquilamente el lugar por donde el muchacho se había ido. La puerta abierta daba directamente hacia el gran muro.

Explosivos y armas. Muchas bombas y balas. Todo preparado.

¿A dónde se supone que iban con todo aquello?

Hacia la libertad.

Correcto, pero concretamente, ¿por qué iban hacia la libertad? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro se habían visto impedidos de aquel privilegio gratuito sin explicación alguna?

¿Por qué lo habían separado de Sakura?

¿Por qué ahora tendría que morir o matar?

¿Por qué nadie respondía a sus preguntas?

—Syaoran —dijo alegremente Yukito, entrando por la puerta abierta—. Me han dicho que…

—Lo sé. —Syaoran le ignoró y nuevamente se vio absorto por sus pensamientos.

El proyecto Sakura caería exactamente en Noche Buena. Le pareció un tanto cruel hacer la paradoja entre lo que era aquella noche y lo que iba a ser: una noche de paz con sangre para la cena.

Sonaba vil, pero, ¿de qué otro modo podía sonar si nadie daba explicaciones de nada?

—Caerá en Noche Buena —habló Yukito repentinamente, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

—Se lo prometí.

—Sería bueno que lo adelantáramos entonces.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Si va a ser más violento de lo que esperamos necesitamos atenuar los posibles los daños.

Yukito esperó un momento antes de hablar.

—Te estás perdiendo minutos valiosos con ella.

—Lo sé.

—Tal vez ya no quede nada cuando vuelvas.

Esta vez Syaoran lo miró de una manera indescifrable.

—Ella me va a esperar.

—Qué confiado, Syaoran.

Pero esa no era la palabra, pensó sombríamente Syaoran. Era algo más fuerte.

—¿Sabes lo que me parece extraño? —preguntó Yukito—. El hecho de que aún nadie haya muerto ni nos hayan venido a buscar.

—De seguro quieren una carnicería.

—Pero, ¿quién o por qué?

_But we don't know_  
_Where we're going_  
_On the big chair_

Y era una cuestión muy común no hallar las respuestas que necesitaban en esos días.

* * *

**24 de Diciembre**

_Don't you know it's hard_

Fue la hora más larga más larga de su vida. Eso fue exactamente lo que se habían demorado en reunir, en organizar y finalmente partir hacia… el muro.

Syaoran, a la cabeza con un sonriente Yukito, observaba un poco impávido las casas adornadas con motivo de la Navidad. Algunas luces ya se empezaban a prender y parpadeaban como si les dieran una bienvenida.

O la eterna despedida.

La turba pasaba armada en medio de la calle. Por la ventana de algunas casas mujeres y niños les observaban. No había nada en ellos más que un miedo terrible y la desagradable sensación de que ya todo estaba perdido. De todas formas, no perdían nada. Probablemente sus maridos estaban viendo televisión con la confianza suficiente como para decir que ese día no morirían. Porque ellos no estaban interesados en derribar el muro. Sólo los que tenían una verdadera necesidad de hacerlo, como las mil personas que en ese momento avanzaban, sin mirar a ningún lado, hacia el muro.

Syaoran dejó sus cavilaciones y miró al cielo dándole la bienvenida a la noche, sonrió; entonces la recordó y gritó:

—¡A derrumbar ese muro!

Un grito enfebrecido tronó por la multitud. Levantaron sus armas y partieron como fieras hacia un destino que nadie se atrevía a suponer.

_Quite_

Todo fue muy rápido y muy lento. Cuando llegaron al muro se sorprendieron al ver que nadie lo estaba patrullando. Syaoran rápidamente se dio cuenta de la trampa que eso suponía. No obstante, la masa de gente, no.

Ellos querían ir a casa.

Corrieron a ciegas. Y por esa razón no vieron a las incontables armas que aparecieron de súbito apuntando directamente hacia sus cabezas.

Cayeron. Gritaron. Gimieron.

Todo eso en segundos.

En la confusión provocada, Syaoran y Yukito lograron organizar un pequeño grupo que logró salvaguardarse de las balas escondiéndose en casas vacías.

Y esperaron. Y rogaron que parte del otro grupo también se hubiera salvado.

Pero las esperanzas estaban resultando ser tan… escurridizas.

—Hay que actuar rápido —dijo Yukito, con la calma que lo caracterizaba.

Setenta caras lo miraron, expectantes.

—Es ahora o nunca. Es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren. —Respiró profundo y prosiguió—: Yo tengo algunos explosivos, me ofrezco a detonarlos, pero necesito a un grupo que me cubra.

—Yukito —murmuró Syaoran. Éste lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Hay mártires en todas partes, ¿sabes?

—No tienes por qué hacer tal cosa. No tienes por qué sacrificarte si tú no…

—¿Qué sabes tú? —preguntó enigmáticamente, pero no esperó su respuesta—. Sé que todo esto es absurdo. Sé que nadie sabe exactamente por qué está haciendo esto, ni el por qué del muro. Pero nos están separando, y quienes quieran que sean, no tienen derecho. Yo voy a cruzar el muro. ¿Es que nadie más quiere?

_in a time of confusion_

Una nueva oleada de balas los atacó apenas se acercaron al muro, pero esta vez supieron cubrirse. El grupo a cargo de los explosivos avanzó. Y siguió avanzando.

Syaoran, con el resto de personas esperó. Hasta que de pronto, el estallido hizo estragos.

Corrieron como bestias enjauladas siendo liberadas. En medio del humo y nuevos sonidos de balas, ellos corrieron.

_To tell you that_

Repentinamente sintió cómo una fuerte punzada se enterraba en un costado de su abdómen. Cayó. Una nueva explosión se escuchó y en medio del fuego y humo, de espaldas sobre un piso irregular, él la vio otra vez.

_I love you_

Su imagen de tiernos rasgos, sonriéndole. Él la quería. Hasta el fin del mundo. Y él le había prometido que estaría con ella para Navidad.

_You see it could have been me instead of you_  
_It could have been me if I wanted to_

Por ese motivo, a duras penas, se puso de pie. Hacía rato que había perdido su arma, pero no importaba. Él iba a encontrarla para abrazarla.

_But it wasn't_  
_So we'll have to face the truth_

—Te quiero —murmuró, dos segundos antes de internarse en medio de más humo y balas.

_These walls that we climb are hard to recognize_  
_They fall when I say your name_

* * *

**Al otro lado del muro**

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Sakura.

Touya, en vez de responder, se puso en pie y fue hasta la ventana.

—No es nada.

—¿Nada? —Sakura hizo el ademán de levantarse de la silla, pero Touya rápidamente se acercó y se lo impidió.

—No es necesario que te levantes. Termina el jugo. Todo va a estar bien.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos brillantes, pero asintió sin rechistar. Se concentró en exprimir las naranjas. Una tarea fácil y sin demasiado esfuerzo para su delicada salud. La cena estaba casi lista, el mesa puesta, los regalos envueltos pulcramente bajo un árbol… sólo faltaba Syaoran.

Un nuevo ruido retumbó. La naranja que estaba exprimiendo salió disparada en cualquier dirección.

—Otra vez —habló ella.

—No es nada —dijo Touya yendo a ver una vez más por la ventana.

_Here we go_  
_Fast and slow_  
_On the big chair_

—Mientes —jadeó Sakura, como si se diera cuenta por fin que algo terrible estaba sucediendo.

—Sakura… —comenzó a decir él, pero ella ya se había puesto de pie y corría a la entrada.

—¡Syaoran! —gimió su nombre como si éste le lacerara la garganta.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta sintió cómo cada parte de su cuerpo se desmembraba. No muy lejos de allí divisaba algo parecido a un muro que ella jamás había visto.

Un muro envuelto en llamas.

_But we don't know_

Y de ese lado estaba la ciudad…

—¡Syaoran! —volvió a gritar, como si él pudiera escucharle a cientos de kilómetros.

Comenzó a correr a ciegas. Aún estaba envuelta en pijama y con pantuflas. Pero nada de eso importó, su objetivo era el muro.

_Where we're going_

Escuchó muy lejos a su hermano llamarla, pero le ignoró. Continuó corriendo y corriendo hasta que sus pulmones le dolieron por el esfuerzo.

_On the big chair_

Y en ese momento le vio.

Caminaba despacio, con una mano apretando su costado. Cuando miró hacia ella sonrió a medias.

—He vuelto —murmuró antes de caer en sus brazos. Sakura cayó junto con él, acomodándolo en su regazo.

_Time to pull the shutters down_

—Syaoran —jadeó cuando sintió algo viscoso en sus manos.

Sangre.

_Breaking clouds don't make a sound_

La noche cayó en un súbito silencio. En algún lado resonaron las campanas anunciando la media noche.

—Feliz navidad —susurró Syaoran, en medio del suave mutismo.

Y Sakura no hizo nada más que abrazarlo con toda la fuerza del mundo.

_When they cry_

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Un songfic que hice hace tiempo igualmente, sólo que le edité los errores y algunos cambios en las oraciones, nada importante. Espero que les guste.

**La canción:** _Big Chair,_ por Travis.

**Traducción:**

I .-

Bien, tú sabes que adoro todo sobre ti  
Y por eso es bastante difícil pasar por todo esto solo

Tú eres la única con quien puedo hablar de esto  
En mi noche más oscura, estaré solo

Pre coro:

Estas murallas que escalamos son difíciles de reconocer  
Y ellas caen cuando digo tu nombre

Coro:

Aquí vamos  
Rápido y lento  
Sobre esta gran silla

Pero no sabemos  
A donde vamos  
Sobre esta gran silla

II.-

No sabes que es difícil, demasiado,  
En un tiempo de confusión  
Decirte que te amo

Tú ves que podría haber sido yo en vez de ti  
Podría haber sido yo si hubiera querido  
Pero no lo fue  
Entonces tendremos que afrontar la verdad

Pre coro.

Coro.

Estrofa final:  
Tiempo para quitar los obturadores  
Rompiendo las nubes que no hacen ruido  
Cuando ellos lloran

* * *


End file.
